


hope that you're happy with me in your life

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [13]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Amira Naybet is a lesbian, F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Muslim Character, POV Amira, Post-Canon, Why?, all of the Evaks live in Antwerp and Amira visits, and one full of balls-to-the-walls insanity (the Jonases), and that Spanish!Yousef is a girl, and yes this also means that Amira has a girlfriend, because season 4 hasn't happened yet and thus I get to do what i want, because this is my 'verse and i said so, mentions of all of the Jonases and Sanas, tagging all of these damn characters takes for-fucking-ever, there are groupchats for each set of counterparts, which means that Amira gets to be in one sane one (the Sanas)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Amira is still not entirely sure how she manages to have two different sets of counterparts across several countries: one set, muslim girls like her who can sympathize with her struggle to fit into her own country and friend group as well as practice her faith, and the other set, a bunch of dumbass boys with hearts of gold and varying levels of intelligence.(A long time ago, Amira drew up a list in her head of which of her male counterparts could most be depended on to make intelligent decisions. The list was simple: Gio, then Jonas Vasquez, then basically everyone else- and Gio and Jonas can easily be knocked down a few intelligence pegs if you put them in the proximity of their respective boy squads.)Needless to say, visiting Cris and Joana in Antwerp is always a bit of an adventure, especially when some of her counterparts are visiting. The Sanas and Amiras and Imanes and Yasminas of the world are rather easy to understand and get along with, even if some of them are more sarcastic and sharp than Amira is. They understand her straddling of both worlds.The boys, though?(Amira Naybet and her place as the unique dual-counterpart.)
Relationships: Amira & Jonas & Jonas & Yann & Giovanni & Jens, Amira & Sana & Amira & Sana & Imane & Yasmina, Amira Naybet & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Amira Naybet/Original Female Character, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	hope that you're happy with me in your life

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "1950" by King Princess because Amira is a lesbian because I SAID SO.
> 
> Aka I realized after finally watching all of Skam Spain a couple of weeks ago that Amira being two counterparts at once- Jonas and Sana- makes things really complicated and really awesome at the same time. I hope I pulled this story off well- it got a little complicated at times.
> 
> Also, I get to make all of my ships for the Jonases real clear real quick- from my Jonas/Noora rarepair for the OG to my Gioeva and Jonas/Hanna ships, my Jens/Arthur crackship, and my Yann/happiness ship (eventually he'll get a girlfriend, but not here).
> 
> Also- this fic happens in June 2020, before the NL!fic in this 'verse- that's why it's going ahead of the NL!fic in series order.
> 
> Also, for the millionth time I found myself listening to "Brother" by needtobreathe ft. Gavin DeGraw while writing this. It may be about "brothers" rather than "sisters," but it's been my song for the Jonases and their counterparts since almost the beginning of this series and that isn't stopping just since this fic is about Amira.

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_- **Lorde, Team**_

Amira is still not entirely sure how she manages to have two different sets of counterparts across several countries: one set, muslim girls like her who can sympathize with her struggle to fit into her own country and friend group as well as practice her faith, and the other set, a bunch of dumbass boys with hearts of gold and varying levels of intelligence.

(A long time ago, Amira drew up a list in her head of which of her male counterparts could most be depended on to make intelligent decisions. The list was simple: Gio, then Jonas Vasquez, then basically everyone else- and Gio and Jonas can _easily_ be knocked down a few intelligence pegs if you put them in the proximity of their respective boy squads.)

Needless to say, visiting Cris and Joana in Antwerp is always a bit of an adventure, especially when some of her counterparts are visiting. The Sanas and Amiras and Imanes and Yasminas of the world are rather easy to understand and get along with, even if some of them are a bit more sarcastic and sharp than Amira is. They understand her straddling of both worlds, the looks she gets for hijab, how hard it is for the girl squad to get her, sometimes.

But there are times that, like now, Amira visits at the same time as one of her male counterparts- in this case, Jonas Augustin, her German counterpart- and she just _has_ to blink and take a step back and wonder how in the fucking world this six-foot-tall curly-haired stoner and his guitar are her counterpart. How, in the name of Allah, is this lovable idiot, with his friends in Abdi and Carlos, another version of _her_?

Like right now, at this moment, they’re all hanging out- or, at least, some of them are. Cris, Joana, and Amira had been out at a local cafe, catching up, when Matteo and David and the German boy squad had wandered in, several of the boys clearly having indulged in a bit of weed beforehand.

“Nice to see you again, Amira!” David greets her with a bright smile.

"Nice to see you too," Amira responds with a smile in kind as the boys plop down around the table that Amira, Cris, and Joana are sitting at, Jonas sitting down on the side of Amira that Cris is not currently occupying. David sits next to Joana, then Matteo next to him, then Carlos and Abdi on the far side of the table from Cris and Joana, almost like one big friend group.  
  
And, to be honest, that idea's not the strangest one in the world, thanks to the preexisting overlap between girl squads and boy squads across Europe, in the existence of the 6/6 squad itself, in the existence of a million group chats spanning squads and groups of counterparts, all caused by the bumping into each other of all of the Crises and Joanas in Antwerp.

For example, Amira is technically in a rather interesting group chat with all of her male counterparts, the best friends of all of Cris’ male counterparts. It’s a rather...strange place to be in, with memes being sent in six different languages and constant jokes about dating and a rather interesting combination of science jokes from her, Gio, and Yann and skater jokes from Jens and Jonas V, while everyone save Jens is in on a constantly running football competition.

It also keeps her updated on details that Cris doesn't. For example, she knows that the ok.cool squad and Jonas are in town for David's top surgery. Cris and Joana have made it clear that his surgery is everyone’s top priority, with them all having worked out schedules so that they can visit him in the hospital in the few days he needs to recover post-surgery and then visit him at David and Matteo’s apartment in the few weeks afterward. They’ve even got a rather large party planned for the end of June, when it’ll be safer for David to do a lot of things that he wouldn’t be able to do right after the surgery.

Amira gets that it probably wasn’t the best timing for a visit to Cris, she knows- and when Cris had brought up the timing, Amira had been the first to suggest that she just postpone her trip. Cris had insisted, though.

“C’mon, tia,” Cris had said, “You know our jobs probably won’t sync up again for _months_. David won’t care if you visit- in fact, it’ll probably be nice to see you. You know that his Amira is one of his best friends, right, outside of the ok.cool squad?”

Amira had, in fact, known that, thanks to the _other_ group counterpart chat she has running, this time with her Muslim counterparts. Amira Mahmood, her German counterpart, makes decently regular mentions of, to quote her, “the vollidiot and his vampire prince-” aka Amira’s two best friends outside of her girl squad (and Amira might argue that Matteo and David are her two best friends, period, like Sana Bakkoush often drops hints that Isak might be her best friend, too).

Now, there’s two things in the world that Amira has more in common with her male counterparts than her female ones. One, her lifelong, since-they-were-five-years-old best friendship with Cris, just like her male counterparts have with their Cris’, the kind of friendships that led Cris and her counterparts to come out to them first. It's the kind of friendship that leads to the look of fondness on Jonas' face next to her as he looks across the table at David and Matteo, the same kind of look that Amira is sure is mirrored on her own when she looks at Cris and Joana.

And two, there’s also the fact that Amira’s the only one of her female counterparts to like girls.

Yeah, that was a bit of a discovery, she has to admit. Not even a year after Cris had come out, Amira had bumped into an old friend of her older brother’s, a girl named Safiyya, and, well, Amira had realized rather quickly that she had more in common with Cris than she’d realized. When Cris met her counterparts and Amira met her male counterparts (it had been Giovanni first, then Jonas V, then Yann, then Jonas Augustin, then, eventually, Jens), she'd started to understand things even better.

So if Amira wants to talk about religion, or discrimination, or other deep things- she can go to her female counterparts. If she wants to talk about girls- or, well, about a singular girl- she can talk to any of them, but it's often easier to talk about the details of her relationship with the boys.

The boys are really supportive of her and Safiyya’s relationship, and are actually better at not talking about sex than Amira’s own girl squad is. They’re respectful of her boundaries in the same way they all are with their Crises’ boundaries and sexualities, perhaps even more so due to the fact that their Crises are basically their brothers and, well, you have to tease your brothers about their relationships and sex lives.

(Not that they don't tease Amira about going out on dates or her relationship with Safiyya. Because they do. They just have a certain level of tact that the other boys in the various boy squads definitely lack.)

More often than not they congratulate her on maintaining a five-year relationship, a status that only this Jonas can claim. Gio and Eva only got back together last year, and Jonas and Noora have been together since second year of college, while Yann is single and Jens has only been officially dating Arthur for a few months, now.

Speaking of which: “How’s Hanna?” Amira asks Jonas as everyone else starts talking to each other, Carlos and Abdi having plenty of fun asking questions of Cris and Joana that they _really_ should know after knowing them for this long.

Jonas’ face lights up at the mention of her girlfriend. “She’s doing great,” he says, “Nearly done with her education program.” While Jonas ended up going to school for software engineering, Hanna ended up going for education- which Amira can’t quite picture her own Eva doing, but to each her own. “How’s Safiyya?”

Now Amira’s sure it’s her turn for her expression to go sappy. “She’s loving life,” she says, “ _Also_ doing great in her education program.” Safiyya wants to teach P.E. to younger kids- a fact that Amira and Sana connected on, as Yousef and Safiyya share a love of kids and basketball.

“Congrats!” Jonas says, nothing but support and warm smiles, and if there’s something that Amira’s got to give her male counterparts, it’s that- they are nothing but wells of endless support, of unconditional friendship not only for their Crises but also for their boy squads and each other and her. "Tell her I said hi!"

It's hard not to get caught up into Jonas' boundless warmth and enthusiasm and easy support. "Don't worry," Amira says, "I'll definitely do that for you."

"Danke," Jonas says, and Amira knows that she's not this happy, not this easy- and she wouldn't expect herself to be, after everything she's had to go through as a Spanish Muslim lesbian- but she hopes that she gives her friends as much support and hope as Jonas can give someone with just a smile.

-

The last day that Amira’s in Antwerp- aka the day before David’s surgery- she gets a text from German Amira (labeled DaMira in her phone due to a combination of several in-jokes cross-pollinating over various squads and counterparts). **Tell David good luck tomorrow** , she says, and Amira nearly laughs.

**Why can’t you tell him yourself?**

**I’m busy,** German Amira says, and Amira _does_ laugh this time.

 **Too busy helping in the lab,** Amira says, **I can call him after the surgery tomorrow, tho**.

 **Will do** , Amira texts as she exits the bathroom of Nico and Marti's apartment, where they've all been having one last lunch before David's surgery this weekend. She then enters the kitchen and living room of Nico and Marti's apartment, allowing her to look at everyone as she sits down at the table by Cris and Joana and look out at everyone else.

When Amira sees Matteo and Lucas and Robbe, all small and fragile-looking despite their clear strength of character- something they have in common with Cris and all of her counterparts, no matter how tall they may seem- Amira understands the deeply protective nature of Jonas and Jens and Yann and every single one of her male counterparts. She understands the want to protect them from further harm, from a world that hates them for what they are.

But she also understands, from being Cris' best friend, from talking to her female counterparts, just how strong they all are. The things they've had to go through because of their sexuality that parallels (not perfectly, but well enough) what she's had to go through because of her religion (and really, really, parallels what she's had to go through because of her sexuality).

There is a world out there that will not let any of them be, and Amira knows why her male counterparts are so protective. She understands why their group chat will sometimes lapse into guilt and old promises and stories about how _they wished they'd noticed sooner_ or _they_ _will_ _do better next time, they promised_. She understands what it's like to look at Cris and Joana, to look at their counterparts- no matter how capable they are of defending themselves- and to swear to herself that she will never let anything happen to them. She will never let anyone hurt them like they've been hurt in the past. 

Right here, though, inside of Nico and Marti's apartment, she doesn't have to worry about protecting them all. She gets to see how much love they have found in their significant others. She gets to see Matteo teasing David while somehow cooking _while_ holding hands with David and see Cris kiss Joana's cheek while the two of them sit at the kitchen table. She gets to see Sander spin Robbe around the table while Lucas tries to help chop vegetables for Matteo, dodging his boyfriend's attempts to help. She gets to see Isak and Even curled up on Nico and Marti's sofa, talking to Nico and Marti.

And all of this- it reassures Amira. It lets her know that Cris doesn't always need to be protected. It lets her know that they all can be happy.

"Hey, David," Amira says, and David looks up from his seat on the counter, somehow holding Matteo's hand as he cooks.

"Ja?"

"Amira says good luck tomorrow."

David raises an eyebrow as Matteo asks, "Why didn't she just call?"

Amira shrugs. "She said that she's too busy in the lab right now- they've got a rather critical experiment going, you know?"

Matteo lets out a small snort. "This is why I didn't go into science. You all are a bunch of nerds."

In unison, Lucas, Nico, Isak, and Cris all respond with, "I heard that," all of their accents overlapping and leading their respective significant others to snort or laugh in response. 

"Someday that'll be you, my genius," Sander says, leaning in and kissing Robbe's cheek, "Being a complete science nerd like the rest of them."

"You say that as if Robbe's not already a nerd," Lucas joins in, and Robbe shrugs.

"Guilty as charged," he says.

"You'd never admit that to the boys, though," Isak says, and Robbe turns and gives Isak what may be the weakest glare Amira has ever seen in her life. She has never seen anyone _less_ intimidating than Robbe Ijzermans before, with his soft smile and his clothes drowning his thin frame and his big hugs and his tendency to cling to Sander like a teenaged koala.

"Shut the fuck up," Robbe says, and he has a little more bite than he has a glare, she'll have to give him that. It doesn't decrease her protective feelings, though, and she's pretty sure that if Gio or Jonas V were here they'd already be in front of Robbe, threatening to fight whoever hurt him.

"You know he can't," Even says teasingly, leaning in and giving his boyfriend a kiss even as Isak turns to Even with a look of betrayal on his face.

"No Lucas is capable of it," Eliott joins in, making him the second guy in the room to have his boyfriend glaring at him. Eliott, just like Even, is still smiling at his boyfriend, as sunny as if Lucas had just told him that he loved him.

"Marti is capable of being quiet," Nico says diplomatically, "Same as Matteo."

"Why thank you, _querido_ ," Marti says to his boyfriend, smiling smugly as Isak and Lucas' expressions grow even more betrayed. Matteo, on the other hand, throws a quick thumbs up at Nico before dropping his hand back down to stir the pasta again.

"No problem, amore and amico," Nico says to both of them, and Amira snorts.

"So the easiest way to become the best boyfriend in the room is to just _not_ insult your boyfriend?" Amira asks, raising her phone with a conspiratorial smile that she shares with Cris. "I've gotta tell all the guys this."

"You can _not_ tell Jonas about this," Isak says, eyes going wide, "He already knows way too much about Even and I's relationship."

"Amira was here for me and Joana," Cris says, grinning as Amira types a message into the **FIVE IDIOTAS + AMIRA** groupchat. "Only fair that she tells all of _your_ amigos mejores."

"You two didn't do anything during this whole argument," Lucas points out.

"Doesn't matter," Joana says, leaning in to kiss Cris' temple. She's smirking as well as Amira presses send, knowing that Lucas and Isak's phones will ping within a minute with messages from their respective best friends teasing them.

"And besides," Even says with a smirk, "Isak can't be in the running for best boyfriend in the room, anyway."

Isak turns to his fiance- because how did Amira forget, they've all seen the Instagram post from the night of the proposal- with a bright smile, all ire forgotten. "That's right, babe," he says, pulling Even in for a kiss, flashing his ring in the process.

"Show off," Lucas mutters, unable to keep himself from being just a bit of a little shit, and Isak sticks up a middle finger in his direction.

As Isak and Lucas go back to squabbling, overseen by a gleeful Cris, Joana, Nico, and Marti, with David and Matteo returning to their own world in the kitchen and Robbe and Sander to dancing, Amira sits back and watches.

All of their ease with each other is what gets to Amira, in the end. That Cris and Joana have carved out this safe space for themselves two countries away from where they grew up, created this easy family with their counterparts in the way that not even a groupchat could ever come close to.

Amira is more than happy to watch them all, to get to bask in this life that they've made for themselves. The world may not let them all be, but the world doesn't matter here. Not when tomorrow David will get to have a surgery that will change his life. Not when Isak and Even are getting married in the spring. Not when Cris and Joana are kissing each other's faces, when Robbe and Sander are living together before they've even graduated, when Lucas and Eliott's apartment spells six different happily-ever-afters across the walls of the living room, when Nico and Marti have opened up their home to celebrations like this.

No, right now their world is just here, the twelve of them and her and the **FIVE IDIOTAS + AMIRA** groupchat vibrating, letting Amira know just how much each of her counterparts care about their best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This one is a little bit different than the others because it's not one of the Evaks narrating it, but I hope you guys liked it anyway. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed- the validation and motivation I get from them gets me through the spots of writer's block I can get on this on this series as well as, you know, just making me feel good inside.


End file.
